


青春のすべて

by publishesinfontuwu



Category: Naniwa Danshi, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, we need more authors for this pair please
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publishesinfontuwu/pseuds/publishesinfontuwu
Summary: 8.8 雪人宣布出道时，内心好乱啊……超级喜欢Raul和Micchi这对CP的… 但是一个却那么快就要出道了，阿咪狗才表演三次啊……什么跟什么嘛QwQ 结果我还是不忍心虐这两个孩子啊…… 希望大家喜欢这篇哦（比心）希望这两个孩子未来都好好的，这CP现实生活中注定虐啊... 看得出我也很喜欢西边的小泷望先生吗？有人猜到这篇文的名字从哪来的呢？ww第一次以中文来写文，有错误的话请多多谅解ヽ(´▽｀)/从Lofter那里搬过来啦![[ shifted from LOFTER ]]
Relationships: Michieda Shunsuke/Murakami Maido Raul
Kudos: 1





	青春のすべて

**Author's Note:**

> 8.8 雪人宣布出道时，内心好乱啊……超级喜欢Raul和Micchi这对CP的… 但是一个却那么快就要出道了，阿咪狗才表演三次啊……什么跟什么嘛QwQ 结果我还是不忍心虐这两个孩子啊…… 希望大家喜欢这篇哦（比心）希望这两个孩子未来都好好的，这CP现实生活中注定虐啊... 看得出我也很喜欢西边的小泷望先生吗？有人猜到这篇文的名字从哪来的呢？ww
> 
> 第一次以中文来写文，有错误的话请多多谅解ヽ(´▽｀)/  
> 从Lofter那里搬过来啦!
> 
> [[ shifted from LOFTER ]]

Raul一把把道枝拉了过来、粉丝的尖叫声都快把东京巨蛋的屋顶给掀了。道枝脸上毫无一丝表情，做了个样抚摸了Raul的脸颊。Raul闭上眼，许了个愿。他开眼时道枝已经转过身来开始演唱了。Raul提醒自己还在工作中，唱完后再问好了。

曲目结束，升降台把他们两带回幕后后，Raul正想开口时道枝已经溜了。Raul有点傻眼，这很有可能会是他们最后一次一起在台上了，怎么对方那么冷漠啊。Raul刚宣布出道，然而道枝还是练习生。刚才上场之前道枝也是刚刚好赶到，根本说不上话来。

Raul心里默默变扭，一个人赌气的归回他的团里。好在他们没那么快要上场，让Raul可以有时间纾解他的心情。自己闹着小脾气自然哥哥们都会发觉，纷纷都跑来问他怎么了。

Raul别过头来，什么也不说。哥哥们也拿他没办法，就只默默地拍了拍他的肩膀。一伙人准备上场时Raul发现道枝和他的组合浪花男子离他们雪人太远了。根本不能在台上聊天便邹了个眉，嘟起了嘴。哥哥们都感应到他不稳定的心情一个个默默的拍了拍他的背，Raul真的快委屈到哭了。

演唱会将近尾声，大家把总结留给了深泽来做，大家纷纷向摄影机挥手。Raul微笑着大喊拜拜，在大家的欢呼声中，当天的直播结束了。每组回后台后，不是乱拉人拍小影片就是自拍。Raul独自去寻找他要找的少年。走向Hihi Jets等人的休息室时，他听到了少年的声音。当他快要跨进一步听到了自己的名字，顿时停下脚步躲在门外窃听。

「Raul和你的Amigo真的很好耶，舞台魅力你们倆太搭，表情什么的真的太美好了。」

「还好吧？Raul那小子总是把我拉得那么近，跟他說几次了...... 我们有沒有很亲，就工作有交流，我觉得跟你们Jets和美少年比较亲呢....」道枝很平淡的回复着。

Raul捂住嘴巴，感觉自己快要哭了。他这是被讨厌了吧？自己的一厢情愿却带给了少年不少的困扰，还一直以为他们两两情相愿啊。 他闭上眼睛，深呼吸，沮丧地掉头就走。这一走却导致他没听到道枝后半段说的话。

「哇，说的那么残忍？你根本不是那么残忍的人呀。而且你们明明合作了三次，之前还一直跟我们嚷嚷说人家多可爱的。」瑞希这下傻眼了。

「还不是他那双小鹿眼，每次那么真诚地看我... 让我毫不好意思的！！！烦死啦。」道枝瞪了瑞希一眼，傲娇的说道。 

「道枝你是不是喜欢上他啊？这跟恋爱剧有差吗？」瑞希敏锐的吐槽。

「闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！他那帮哥哥们可可怕了… 别让他们听到呀。康二君可保护Raul了，我还想挽留我这条小命呀… 可是出道了呀，想必以后没机会了…」道枝嘟了嘟嘴，整个人趴在桌子。

「所以你选择逃避？我的妈呀Micchi拜托，逃避不想你的风格啊。」瑞希的其他团友一律转向他，傻眼的说道。

「我就是不想面对啊。以为很容易逃避他哦？他每次看我的那种眼神，我心都会软好吗。」道枝嘟嘴嚷嚷道。

「好啦好啦……你最辛苦啦。但是Raul好可怜，你这样…」美少男的龙我趴在桌子看着道枝。

「知道啦…我会找时间跟他谈啦…」道枝别过头来，心里知道应该难当朋友了。

当道枝终于有空的时候，Raul开始拍戏了。天天和小泷前辈一起玩，而且前辈对他很好常常教他末子可以做的事。不到一个星期，小泷已经收到康二以雪人的名义发送的抱怨简讯了。Raul用了关西第一恶魔末子小泷望叫他的所有技巧，弄得哥哥们都快哭死了。

拍戏拍到了尾声时，杀青完后隔天就是浪花男子的东京公演。小泷不想自己一个去看便邀请Raul和他一起去观看。他们踏进休息室时，浪花男子集体站了起来。小泷微笑着叫他们给坐下，吐槽着他们搞得像黑道一样。Raul安静的跟着他背后，安静的打了招呼就默默的找了个位子坐下。

小泷别了他一眼，翻了个白眼然后便帮他打听道枝在哪里。Raul竖起耳朵听着他挂恋的少年的下落。小泷重开始开拍就发现他对道枝的好感，一路一直鼓励他追爱之旅。成员们说他已经去现场练习自己的Solo。Raul听了默默地微笑着，心想果然道枝还是他认识的那个超级努力的少年。

不久之后道枝回来了，开心的走向小泷问好后一看到Raul就别过了头，走回自己的梳妆台。那时Raul失落的眼神被所有人看见，就除了道枝他本人。

看着关西大伙子聊着正开心，Raul默默溜了出去躲到楼梯口去。爱说笑的关西人中，Raul根本插不进话来而且他又容易怕生。更何况，道枝对他的冷漠真的让Raul觉得自己真的被讨厌了，他这几个月所发的任何讯息都得到了已读不回。Raul已经找不到当时把他拉向自己的勇气了，说不定就该放手了吧… 当时巨蛋里道枝转头就走时，他也没有挽留他的勇气。

楼梯口门打开，道枝拿着一包烟走了进来。看到低落的Raul站在那里时，顿时愣了一下。

「你怎么在这里？」道枝看着我却没发现自己的Raul，开口问道。

Raul抬头看了他一眼，就像被抓到上课里吃零食一样愣着。当他低头时，发现少年手里的烟便邹起眉头。

「几时学会抽烟的… 不是最讨厌烟味了吗？」Raul轻轻地问道。

「干你什么事？」道枝感到一丝不爽，凶凶的回复。

Raul退缩一步，低着头啥也不说。

「所以你在干嘛啦。」道枝越看他这样越烦。

明明心里想说的不是这些呀，道枝心里吐槽着。明明最喜欢的是他，明明最在乎的是他。怎么面对着他自己却比大西风雅还来得傲娇了呢？道枝看着Raul纠结的脸孔，心脏好像被拧了一样痛，瞬间好希望自己没说那句话。

「我觉得你真的别抽烟比较好，对身子不好，跳舞上也会有负担……」 Raul轻声说道。

道枝愣了一下，明明想为自己辩解的但不知哪来的不爽一股气上来。开口时内容跟心里想说的完全相反。

「你凭什么要求我不抽烟啊，我高兴我就抽啊。所以你可以出道了就认为可以来管我吗？你凭什么出道的啊，哥哥们都拥有那么多年经验…… 你凭啥…」道枝回复，冷眼看着Raul。

看着Raul愣着并且泪水在眼眶里打转，道枝终于理解了自己说出多么伤人的话。他看着比他年纪小一岁的男孩强忍的咽下了委屈，一手把那包烟抢过来。泪水汪汪的眼睛俯视了道枝一眼，让道枝觉得更加烦。

「我知道我不配和哥哥们一起出道，我知道很多人都这样认为。我也知道不管我多努力，放多少功夫想要追上哥哥们我都做不到。我这些都懂，每天脑子都会不断提醒我。但是我真的很希望我们可以当朋友，出道归出道，你一样还是我的朋友... 对不起，看来今天我是打扰您了。」

努力的让自己不哭出来，Raul低头走出了楼梯口。在走廊上闭着眼，深呼吸并整理了心情。当Raul回到了休息室时，他笑着撒了个谎便提着自己书包慌张的逃离了休息室。道枝平复了内心，开始后悔刚才自己所说的话，掉头回到了休息室时Raul已经不在了。

看着现在空出来的位子，道枝懊悔着自己所做的一切。明明自己是最了解他的，明明自己是知道他是多么努力追上哥哥们的，明明知道那孩子心里那么不安那么害怕却勇敢地向哥哥所在的地方跑去，明明自己是那么在乎他的。

道枝觉得自己真的最烂了，明明最心疼Raul的人是自己，但自己却一手把心爱的人推开。为什么最终伤害他的竟然是自己呢？

演唱会结束，一伙人准备去吃宵夜时，小泷接到康二慌张的电话。都快十二点了但Raul却还没回家，父母担心便打给雪人两位家长 — 岩本和深泽。打遍团内每个人Raul却没跟他们任何一个人在一起，才想起小泷说要带他一起看演唱会。 这下小泷可担心了，虽然说那孩子很理智但是下午他和道枝肯定发生了什么。

浪花男子看他接完电话后就心不在焉的便问他发生了什么。小泷诚实招来，闹得他们也担心起来了。 他观察道枝的脸色发白想必下午肯定两人起了冲突，Raul心情特糟所以选择离开了。大西流星提议大家一起去找找看，多一组人帮忙找会比较好一点。

幸运的是不到15分钟小泷接到康二的电话，说人在公司练习室里找到可是一整天没吃到什么却一直拼了命的在练习室跳舞，闹得身子虚弱现在送往医院。

小泷挂了电话告诉他们人已找到并且命令每个人给他回家睡觉，他独自去医院看看Raul。他话一说完，道枝就坚持自己一定也要跟着去。小泷犹豫了要不把他打昏送回家还是让他跟来时，道枝已经举手呼叫一辆德士了。

小泷叹气便转身瞪了其他人6人吩咐他们集体回去，他会把道枝送回家。他们两上了德士后，道枝脑海里想着小泷下午跟他说的「你再不看清你自己的感情，最终受伤的将会是你最心疼最爱的那个人。」和他喜欢的那个天真的微笑。

到达医院后两人奔向病房， 看到雪人8人守在病房门口。康二看到他们俩来时，不顾一切的一头埋进小泷的肚子里哭。小泷低声吐槽着他哭想很丑可是还是心软的抱紧那傻子，道枝尴尬的站在一旁。小泷拍拍康二的背舒缓他的情感，把他推开后转向了其他团员。

「孩子现在如何？」

若道枝没有那么紧张，肯定吐槽小泷说他根本没有比大他们多少。

「医生说是贫血症犯了，加上一整天没吃什么又埋头练舞。导致体力不足，身体虚弱，我们赶到时就在众人面前昏睡过去。简直吓死我老命了。现在吊着点滴，医生说睡个觉起来应该就会好了。」岩本抖了抖身子，不解的目光转向道枝。

「Micchi怎么也跟来了？」佐久间好奇的问道。

道枝愣在原地表示自己担心Raul的情况，就逼小泷一定要带他来。雪人一脸“你可以撒个更像话的谎言”便让他走向房门。道枝看着正在睡觉的Raul心里说不出的复杂情感让他眼眶泛泪。肯定是下午乱说的气话让他不顾身子的一直在练舞对吧？道枝真的很懊悔，怎么让他哭的也是自己，让他躺在病床上的也是自己啊。

「医生说可以进去看他哦。因为是个人病房，要进去过夜的话也可以。毕竟不会打扰到别人，我们也已经交代好护士和医生了，也通知了父母。Micchi要是想进去的话就去吧，没事的哦。」阿部看着道枝一脸想进去的样子，温柔的说道。

道枝点了点头向阿部道谢后就小心翼翼地推开了病房门钻了进去。哥哥们全部看戏似的在门外看看两位弟弟，小泷也凑了过来。道枝走到床边小心地拉了椅子到床边，静静地坐在那里什么也没做的看着沉睡的Raul。哥哥们在门外都很配合的一起摔了跤，什么嘛他们渴望的少女漫画环节竟然没有上演？

岩本叹气不顾其他人的阻止，跨步走进房间。

「可以麻烦Micchi留下来陪Raul吗？这小子没人陪的话，我们担心他会去烦护士姐姐…毕竟他和康二一样的容易怕寂寞。」岩本小声提议。

「可以呀，我不介意。明天我有空，所以如果大家有工作会迟点来也没事。反正团内明天好像是自由行动…」道枝乖巧地点点头。

雪人8人计划通似的像道枝微笑并把小泷拉走，只留着道枝独自一人守在病房里。看着所有人都走了，道枝才敢牵起Raul的手轻轻地哼起小曲。道枝看着Raul熟睡的脸孔，心里默默许愿希望他最喜欢的人可以快快好起。哼着歌曲道枝睡意来袭，眼皮慢慢变得沉重并合上。道枝头倒在Raul的床边，手却紧紧握着Raul的手，睡着了。

当他起来时，已经深夜3点快要4点了。道枝发觉有人在波动他的发丝，抬头一看对上了Raul那双明亮的眼睛。对上眼后，Raul害羞地移开了视线，停留在道枝发上的手也远离了。

「那个… 感觉好一点了吗？我要不要叫医生来看看呢？」道枝脸颊泛红地问，伸手摸了摸Raul的额头。

「嗯，好多了。你… 你怎么在这里？」Raul貌似想起了他们下午发生的事，嘟起了嘴。

「想你，不行吗？」道枝回复。

欸，说出心里话了。道枝脸庞发热，眨了眨眼睛，憋住气等待对方的回复。

「小駿… 你…」Raul被他若无其事的告白给吓死了。

明明下午还凶他的不是吗？还是刚才吃了糖才弄得嘴那么甜？

道枝听到Raul用自己给他取的匿名叫他，心里开心了几分。道枝把Raul的手抓进自己的双手，Raul惊讶地抖了一下，睁开眼看着他而两人陷入了沉默。道枝烟了口水，开口轻声说道。

「对不起，你明明是最勇敢，最用功，最厉害的人，比任何人都值得出道。对不起下午说了那些话，我明明知道你是多么努力的，凡事都给102之力。那样说你真的太不应该了，对不起。」

道枝把Raul的手握得更紧了。

「嗯。我也是对不…」

「别说对不起，你没错。」道枝微笑着打断Raul的话。

「对不起，我那时慌了。演唱会会当天听到你要出道的消息，说实在的我慌了。内心其实很害怕以后没有机会可以和你一起在舞台上跳舞，没有机会一起唱歌… 害怕到不想去想象，所以选择了逃避… 结果因为这样然伤到了你，对不起。」

「好了。你的道歉我接受了。不要再自责啦！」Raul噗一声笑了。

「我…」道枝觉得那四个字根本就卡在喉咙，说不出口。

「嗯，明白了… 我也喜欢你。」Raul微笑着翻抓了道枝的手，他们的手十指相扣。

「欸……」道枝有点傻眼。

「不是要告白吗？」Raul问道，感觉自己开始慌了。

难道是自己想太多了吗？其实道枝他并不喜欢自己。

「你怎么知道我喜欢你啊？」道枝逼问，心里慌了好多。

「不是蛮明显的吗？哥哥们都知道呀。」

Raul看着他，想起了被康二逼问自己是否喜欢道枝。好尴尬，好害羞，好喜欢他眼前这位哥哥。不行，一定要告诉他自己的想法。

「超级明显的啊，你在这里陪我就是很好的证据。所以道枝駿佑先生愿意当我男朋友吗？」

“被摆一道了可恶，哪里有人告白也可以那么可爱的啊！” 道枝心想着，自己却靠近眼前的男孩便在他额头上落下一吻。

「嗯，我也最喜欢你了。我愿意。」

道枝看着他们俩十指交扣的手，看着Raul泛红的脸颊，觉得自己真的太幸运了。

不管他们以后路要怎么走，只要有对方在什么都不怕。浪花男子一定出道，到时就能在舞台上和自己最喜欢的人一起跳舞唱歌了。

完结撒花。


End file.
